RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 18. Synopsis Flannery, who was attacked by Team Aqua at Mt. Chimney, calls for a meeting of Gym Leaders at Fortree City. Despite the intent of discussing the situation in Hoenn region, the Gym Leaders actually pick sides between Team Aqua and Team Magma, except Norman, who leaves the discussion, remembering an incident seven years ago. Chapter Plot Flannery calls all the Gym Leaders, asking them to go to Fortree City for an urgent meeting. The Gym Leaders immediately go towards Fortree City and meet up with Winona. Wattson happily greets them, though Roxanne is worried only six out of nine Gym Leaders came. Flannery replies she couldn't contact Tate nor Liza, but Wallace, who is in Fallarbor Town, will speak them through a video link. Wallace greets them through the screen. Flannery tells them the volcano, Mt. Chimney, has been extinguished yesterday by a group. She asks the Gym Leaders to be aware there is a criminal organization that usurps trouble in Hoenn. Winona asks if the criminals were in red robes. Flannery, to some people's shock, replies she was helped by a man in red, but the people in blue were the ones that attacked her. They realize Team Aqua wants to expand the sea, while Team Magma wants to expand the land. Flannery takes place of Team Magma, thinking Aqua is the enemy. Brawly thinks without sea, he couldn't surf and has Wallace also ally with Aqua. Wattson is outraged, for without land Mauville City wouldn't have places for children to play. Roxanne asks Flannery did she saw Prof. Cozmo among Team Aqua. Flannery confirms that and Roxanne remembers Team Aqua funded Cozmo's research, for he studied for him for a while. Roxanne goes with Aqua, while Winona trusts Flannery and allies with Magma. The Gym Leaders ask Norman what side does he choose. Norman leaves, replying he does not trust either team. Winona stops Norman, for he has to pick something. Norman simply replies he said what he wanted. Winona reminds him he was chosen by the Pokémon Association, but Norman does not care one bit, surprising Wattson. Norman leaves, making Winona furious, as he does not respect the association, especially since he was absent from the Gym for some time. Wattson goes after Norman, who gets gusted away by a Shiftry. Norman sends Slaking, who bashes Shiftry. Norman is certain that worked, for Slaking's weight makes it impossible to be gusted away. Wattson commends Norman for this brilliant thinking. Wattson thinks he is the strongest fighter among the Gym Leaders and should use the power to fight these forces invading Hoenn region. Wattson apologises to Norman on behalf on other Gym Leaders, for they don't know what happened between Norman and the Association. Norman shakes his hand, for he does not want to talk about it. Since there aren't many fighters, Flannery suggests having other trainers joining in as well, thinking of one she met at Mt. Chimney. Roxanne thinks that is a really bad idea, while Winona goes to contact the Association. She tells the director what happened, who is not pleased Norman is starting to cause trouble again. Norman rides off, remembering Wattson's words what happened seven years ago. Wallace tells Winona with the death of the volcano, he saw the sea level rise in Sootopolis City, but came to Fallarbor Town to contact Prof. Cozmo for details. Winona permits him this, though Wallace secretly wants to participate in Contests. The director is certain with these forces, the ancient Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, will awaken, despite called as myths. He believes Kyogre will awaken first. Still, nobody realizes the real intent of Team Aqua and Magma is to awaken both Pokémon to expand the sea or land. Debuts Pokémon *Brawly's Machoke *Roxanne's Graveler *Manectric (Wattson's) *Shiftry *Luvdisc (Wallace's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 18 chapters